1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for transmitting/receiving a signal in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional communication system, a transmitter and a receiver communicate with each other using one of Time Division Duplexing (TDD), Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD), Hybrid Duplexing (HDD) and the like. HDD uses TDD and FDD in combination.
Relay Stations (RSs) can be used to expand service coverage as well as increase a data rate in the communication system. That is, a Mobile Station (MS) transmits and receives signals to and from a Base Station (BS) directly or via an RS connected to multi-hop nodes.
The signals transmitted directly between the MS and the BS may be asynchronous to those transmitted between the MS and the BS via the RS. The synchronization mismatch causes inter-carrier interference.
Since the communication system distributes limited resources to multiple cells, interference may occur between neighbor cells. More particularly, in an HDD communication system that is not employing frequency reuse, an MS at a cell boundary is vulnerable to interference from a BS within a neighbor cell or from an MS communicating with the BS within the neighbor cell. As a consequence, overall system performance is degraded.